Hybrid electric vehicles typically include an internal combustion engine and at least one electric machine, such as an electric motor-generator, for propulsion. These hybrid electric vehicles employ two batteries; one is used to start the internal combustion engine and to power vehicle accessories and the other battery may be used to propel the vehicle.